greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2 (Station 19)
The second season of Station 19 was ordered by ABC on May 11, 2018. It will premiere on October 4, 2018. 13 episodes have been officially ordered. Summary With a massive skyscraper fire raging, can Andy lead her team to safety? Will her former flame Jack and teammate Travis survive after an explosion sends them both into jeopardy? And when the dust finally settles, who will win the race for the captain position at Station 19? The second season finds our team wrestling with the fallout of the deadly blaze. The life of their former captain, Pruitt, hangs in the balance after major health complications. No longer a rookie, Ben searches for his place on the team. Maya, Vic, and Dean are tested beyond their limits. And if all that wasn't enough for Andy, her complicated relationship with police officer Ryan grows even more complex as his path intersects with the station's. The crew at Station 19 will welcome a new teammate, a seasoned firefighter with a mysterious past. Season 2 will also feature more crossover elements with ABC's flagship series “Grey’s Anatomy.” Seattle's brightest doctors will collide with Seattle's boldest firefighters in unexpected ways as they work side by side to save lives. Plots * Cast Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera (1/1) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (1/1) *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson (1/1) *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes (1/1) *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner (1/1) *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery (1/1) *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller (1/1) *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop (1/1) *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera (1/1) Special Guest Stars *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (1/1) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce Recurring Guest Stars *Brett Tucker as Fire Chief Lucas Ripley (1/1) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (1/1) *Sterling Sulieman as Grant (1/1) *Vanessa Marano as Molly (1/1) *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan (1/1) *Dermot Mulroney as Mr. Tannerhttps://www.etonline.com/dermot-mulroney-joins-station-19-as-major-characters-father-108904 Prominent Guest Stars * Recurring Co-Stars *James Logan as Construction Worker (1/1) Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Station 19 for a second season on May 11, 2018. *While the exact number of episodes for this season is yet to be revealed, it was announced at the Upfronts that the TGIT block will last for the entire television season with the only change being that For the People will take How to Get Away with Murder's 10 PM spot. **13 episodes have been ordered officially, though the plans announced at the Upfronts make the "back nine" order likely to extend the season to 22 episodes. *The writers started working on this season on May 30, 2018. *The table read for the season premiere took place on July 24, 2018. *Filming for the season started on July 26, 2018. *A 30-second ad played during this season cost advertisers $120,301. Episodes S192x01-1.jpg|link=No Recovery|'No Recovery' S192x02-1.jpg|link=Under the Surface|'Under the Surface' Station19Logo.jpg|link=Home To Hold Onto|'Home To Hold Onto' Station19Logo.jpg|link=Lost and Found|'Lost and Found' Station19Logo.jpg|'2.05' Station19Logo.jpg|'2.06' Station19Logo.jpg|'2.07' Station19Logo.jpg|'2.08' Station19Logo.jpg|'2.09' Station19Logo.jpg|'2.10' Station19Logo.jpg|'2.11' Station19Logo.jpg|'2.12' Station19Logo.jpg|'2.13' Spoilers *Stacy McKee stated there will be more crossovers between the two shows this season. *The season, like Grey's Anatomy's fifteenth season, will include scenes shot on location in Seattle. *The premiere will feature several characters from Grey's Anatomy. Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos S19S2Cast.jpg Posters Station19S2Poster.jpeg fr:Saison 2 (Station 19) Category:Station 19 Category:Seasons